jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Zara Young
|died = 2015 }} Zara Young'Her surname is revealed in the European version of ''Jurassic World: The Game was the personal assistant of Claire Dearing. Movies= Story Early life Zara began working at Jurassic World sometime in 2010 where she became the personal assistant for Claire Dearing, the Senior Assets Manager for the park.Masrani News, May 2015 At some point, she became engaged to a man named Alec. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Zara was assigned to look after Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray, while they were visiting Jurassic World, picking them up as soon as they arrived on the island, though she was not very enthusiastic about it. She accompanied the boys when they entered the Innovation Center and was later with them during their tour of the park. While they're at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Zara is seen being busy on her phone, going over her wedding details. The Mitchell brothers took advantage of this and ditched her to explore the park on their own. Given afterward, the Indominus rex broke free and put the park into an emergency situation. Claire called Zara, only for the distressed assistant to say the boys "had ran away". Eventually she reencountered the boys in Main Street, shortly before the Jurassic World Aviary's inhabitants invaded the area. During the attack, Zara was snatched by a Pteranodon and gets savagely tossed amongst other Pteranodons in the air before being dropped into the Jurassic World Lagoon where she was brutally thrashed about and injured by several Pteranodons who continued to grab at her. When one of the Pteranodons tried to grab her again, the Mosasaurus emerged out of the water and devoured both Zara and the attacking pterosaur. Gallery Videos File:Jurassic World (4 10) Movie CLIP - Pterosaur Attack (2015) HD Images 30j17qo.png Pteranodon_Carries_Away_A_Visitor.png Pteranodon_hot_potato.jpg IMG_0952.PNG IMG_0953.PNG IMG_0954.PNG|Zara discusses arrangements for her wedding Relationships Claire Dearing Claire seemed to have trusted Zara enough to entrust her with looking after her nephews. Zach and Gray Mitchell Though Zara was assigned to look after the boys during their visit, she was unenthusiastic about the task and preferred to discuss her wedding details on her phone, which resulted in them leaving her and nearly getting killed by the Indominus rex. Despite this, they are horrified when she is killed. |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game Zara provides the player missions in ''Jurassic World: The Game. JWTG Zara.png ''LEGO Jurassic World Zara first appears in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World", but does not become playable until the level "Under Attack". Her abilities are being able to scream loudly to the point of shattering glass and being highly acrobatic. As with the film she appears in, she is eaten by the ''Mosasaurus. At the end of the Jurassic World section, she is seen playing cards with the Indominus rex and other Jurassic World employees inside the ''Mosasaurus stomach. LEGO Jurassic World Zara Young MlWA77tdpu8eZbH-TH.jpg Mosasaurus eats Zara LEGO.jpg|''Mosasaurus'' eating Zara (LEGO game). LEGO JW Mosasaurus stomach scene.jpg Behind the scenes *Zara earns the distinction of being the first major on-screen death of a female human character in the Jurassic Park series. Another woman, Laura Sorkin from Jurassic Park: The Game, has died in a similar fashion by being eaten by a Tylosaurus a relative of Mosasaurus. *Zara's death is considered by many to be one of the most gruesome deaths in the series, due to its torturous nature and lengthiness. *Her death scene was originally going to go to a different character. Storyboards show that first the intended victim was going to be a park ranger, and then a photographer.Chris Pugh - Twitter *Interestingly, or oddly, after Zara is killed no one mentions her again in the film. *Zara is the only major character involved in the incident to not have encountered the Indominus rex. *Zara can be seen at the start of the film reading God Creates Dinosaurs, a book written by Dr. Ian Malcolm, a major character in the first and second films. *Interviews with the movie cast and crew reveal Katie McGrath, Zara's actress, performed her own stunts in the film. McGrath was strapped to a harness which pulled her high into the air, representing the Pteranodon, and dipped her into a pool representing the Jurassic World Lagoon over and over. References es:Zara de:Zara Young ru:Зара Янг pt-br:Zara Young Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:Jurassic World: The Game characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters